Ni No Kuni Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Consistency & Other Suggestions To be honest, the main problem this wiki has is consistency within articles. Oliver's article does not list his spells while Esther's does, and the alternative Japanese names are listed differently within every article (Oliver's is just plain ol' (オリバー Oribaa), while Drippy's is (シズク Shizuku in the Japanese version)). I would recommend getting a template for the characters that you can find on every wiki and utilizing it as best as you can. I also would recommend not linking something in an article more than once, as the constant links are unnecessary. - Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 05:02, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Just remember that this is a Wiki, it's not one person who made/edited/wrote all this stuff... feel free to edit all you like too! I think most editors are long gone from here and no one's gonna read this talk section, sadly. Maybe us active editors can be turned into mods?? That would help a lot. Risgrynsgroet (talk) 16:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Drop a message to QuestionRules. Ask him for admin rights. He has done the same for us in the past. Nightravens (talk) 21:04, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Okay, I asked for me and Mon Espirit to be mods tonight on their wall. Also I spent all day editing the provisions page, lol. Probably would have taken less time had I known there was a "multiple image upload" area. I still haven't added in some of the items from the PS3 game to that page though... To me as a user, I want half a wiki and half a walkthrough, some of the info on here is really spread out. For example, I don't know all the monsters by name (actually I have no clue about the English names as I'm playing in Japanese), so I would have to guess at them and click on their individual pages right now to find the one I want - plus there's no pictures to help. Unless there's a compilation monster page that I haven't seen, which is frankly really likely considering how many pages I only seem to find after a lot of random clicking... Risgrynsgroet (talk) 03:07, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh, wow, thank you. If it's accepted, I'll try my best to clean it up as best I can. I know for sure this is a way bigger wiki than my current one, but I'll attempt to make time for the massive amounts of edits this thing needs, haha. It's pretty bad if you end up having to use IGN (which is suuuuuper hard to navigate) instead of the wikia to find information, haha. You can also try the all pages page thing to see if it's there (though that's on the admin dashboard). In any case, since I own the English version and aspire to tame all the familiars, I can make sure there's a page for every familiar, but as for the Japanese names, I'm clueless. I'm not so sure I can upload high-quality pictures, but I can definitely upload what I can. - Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 03:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) I have a (scan) copy of the Japanese NDS Wizard's manual thing, and a (scan) copy of the English PS3 one, so as long as I can recognize the monsters by their photos/names through there + on the Wiki, then I can add the Japanese name. On the Enemies category page I was sporadically creating lists of enemies in each area and describing which ones they are + which drops I was getting in each area, so for when someone feels like it, they can add the Japanese names to each monster entry or create a more detailed walkthrough with the Japanese names or whatever else. I have zero plans to collect all the familiars (I think most of them are ugly haha) so good luck... - Risgrynsgroet (talk) 06:44, March 15, 2014 (UTC) blah work omg i'm not up for this right now it's 1 am and i'm starving they're very ugly but hey i want 100% if you have the scans uploaded somewhere or something, i might be able to help out a bit more, but idk - Mon Esprit Libre (Talk), Bureaucrat of the Hirunaka no Ryuusei Wiki 07:54, March 15, 2014 (UTC)